Truth Be Told
by Cster
Summary: Includes everyone, a little OOC in my opinion. Kyle and Cartman develop a friendship after Kyle gets sick, will more develop? Will reference some episodes but only those I feel add to the story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I already feel a wave of judgment coming but I'll start with this. I have never written anything like this before and as I am a heterosexual female I have no idea how accurate a lot of what I will write on here is. Be that as it may, this has been my favorite pairing for quite some time, so I'm going to go for it. Kyman FTW. Warnings: Yes, everyone is at least 16 who will be involved in anything remotely sexual. Homosexual relations abound. If this creeps you out, you're probably reading the wrong story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody. :/

Cartman sighed inwardly as he trudged home from school alone. He normally took the bus but his stupid fucking detention for being late (again) and his stupid forgetful mother coupled together had resulted in the 17 year old walking home. He did have a car damn it! Unfortunately, the shit wasn't working at the moment. Just his luck he thought irritably as his brown eyes met the now grayish colored sky above. Great now it's about to fucking rain. This day couldn't get much worse.

Meanwhile, Kyle was sitting at home, books spread out all across the table in his kitchen, attempting to do some of his massive stack of homework. He'd been home sick quite a lot from school lately and that mixed with his advanced classes didn't make for a light workload. "Ugh", he rubbed his aching head yet again as he stood up to go get yet another aspirin and glass of water. He suddenly felt really dizzy and before he could make it to his chair fell spread eagle on the floor. Kyle blinked, sitting up, what the hell was with him lately? He stood up, brushing himself off and realized his heart was pounding at twice its normal pace. What if he was getting sick again? Not like minor sick but like-no he wouldn't worry about it until he had to. It wasn't like Kyle to ignore the obvious, but when he was genuinely terrified, logic tended to take a backseat.

Besides, no one knew about his episodes as of late not Stan, not Ike, not even his mother, though she was becoming suspicious as of late. Food poisoning or a fever were only believable excuses for so long. Somehow he had managed not to have issues at school, but he the spells were getting more frequent and he feared it was only a matter of time before someone found out.

Cartman groaned audibly as the huge icy hail slapped the sides of his unprotected face. "Goddamn it," he cursed aloud as he attempted to cover his face with his hat and failed miserably. He could barely see and though he was walking on the sidewalk, decided he would stop at the first person's house he got to considering that now it was fucking lightning and even someone as badass as him knew lightning could kill you quite quickly and easily. He figured he was long past the Jew's house and gauged Kenny's to be the next house on the right. Cartman ran to the door and rang the doorbell, almost desperately. Almost because Eric fucking Cartman doesn't do anything desperately. It was this attitude that had protected him for years; that and teaching himself to have basically an ice cold heart. The less people you let get close to you the better. He decided he would never change. EVER. The closest people to him were probably his mom and Kenny which wasn't saying much; his mom was generally gone doing whatever the fuck she did or pampering him. He knew enough to know he didn't want to know anymore than he did already. And Kenny was decent company, but it was easy not to get too close to him because he was always dying, hard to understand, and generally obsessed with hoes.

Needless to say, both the Jew and the fatass were equally shell shocked at who was on the opposite side of the door as it opened.

"Fatass?!" The Jew stared at me incredulously. "Ha, wrong house, Cartman said as he moved to slam the door straight in Kyle's face without another word. Just then, a huge bolt of lighting lit up the entire South Park sky and caused both of the guys to jump. Kyle smirked, an expression Cartman hated, "You sure about that?"

"Ugh, fine fuck you Jew," he said as he walked inside, throwing his soaking jacket, hat, and schoolbooks on the couch as he entered.

Kyle sighed exasperatedly. "You're lucky my mom's not home."

"Oh really? Like I could care less what that bitch has to say." He propped his dirty soaking commando boots on Kyle's family's living room table.

"Damn it Cartman! Can you at least pretend to have some goddamn respect?! He yelled, then with a sharp pain to the head Kyle was falling towards the floor.

Cartman couldn't react and just stared blankly as he fell to the floor.

"What the fuck Jew." He said even though the redhead's eyes were closed, he instantly assumed he was faking. You've never been one to run away or back down from our fights before.

He nudged him roughly with his boot. However, Cartman felt an icy feeling wash over him once he realized he didn't appear to be breathing and his head was tilted at a sickening angle. Swallowing the bile in his throat, he moved to a sitting position by Kyle and placed two fingers to the other boy's neck, not really knowing what he was doing. He felt nothing. Swallowing hard again, he leaned his ear against Kyle's chest and listened for two seconds that felt like fucking forever, finally hearing his heart beating although slowly and faintly. Right as he was going to call 911, Kyle's green eyes opened; he never thought he would be so happy to see them.

"Ow," Kyle rubbed a fresh bruise under his elbow, "Why the hell did you push me Cartman?" At this accusation, Cartman was tempted to leave, considering how worried he had been for the redhead just moments before. Wait, hold up, rewind, motherfucking pause. Worried? Over Kyle? He wracked his brain for another word. Nop, there wasn't one, Cartman admitted begrudgingly to himself. He finally decided it was fine to worry very little, not in a pussy way, over a friend (right?) that'd you'd known nearly 13 years if you thought he was dead. But only because you've known him so long and you're used to being the one hurting him. Yeah, only I can kill him. Cartman thought to himself, not really liking the thought, but dismissing his emotions abruptly.

"I didn't push you Kyle, you ummm fell." Cartman was looking in Kyle's direction but his brown eyes refused to meet Kyle's green ones. Kyle rolled his eyes, "Nice try you idiot." The he realized that Cartman's eyes had held an almost worried look, before they had turned icy and careless. "Wait, what happened?" Kyle was worried now. Please no, God no, did I just pass out in front of Cartman?

Kyle moved to stand up. "Easy, Jew." Cartman said barely keeping his voice from shaking as he helped the thinner boy to the couch. "Cartman, knock it off, I'm fine." Kyle shoved him off lightly causing him to almost lose his own balance. Cartman caught him and unceremoniously dumped him on the couch.

Cartman was suddenly so close to his face that he could count every single hue in his multifaceted green eyes. They really were like emeralds; he noted as he leaned back resuming a standing position.

I'm not fucking gay he thought to himself. I'm just worried about not having someone to rag on all the time. Kyle looked incensed. "Tell me what the hell is going on Cartman, you're acting fucking weird."

"Well, I wouldn't be acting weird if you hadn't almost stopped breathing!" Cartman burst out.

Kyle didn't say a word. "That's right", Cartman continued on a roll, "You were yelling at me, fell on the floor and I, well I thought you were dead." Kyle's face paled. "But you weren't, unfortunately." Cartman didn't mean that part but he figured he would add it to try not to seem too concerned.

"Cartman, you're a fucking piece of work you know. Anyway, please, don't tell anyone. You have to swear not to tell a soul." He hated asking Cartman for anything or even saying please to him, but he could NOT have his family or Stan find out.

"About what?" Cartman batted those devilishly handsome brown eyes feigning innocence.

"Don't bullshit me," Kyle said green eyes dancing with raw emotion, mostly anger, irritation, and fear that Cartman was likely to tell everyone regardless.

"Well?"

"Only if you agree to be my slave," Cartman said, "it can be just like in the 40s." he alluded tactlessly.

"Shut up and the answer is a huge hell no. Get out." Kyle said simply. "I was trying to be nice and the weather is still horrible, but fuck it."

Cartman called his bluff, "Me and you both know you won't send me out in that godforsaken weather Jew. Here's the terms of the agreement, he continued, ignoring Kyle's seething. "You have to do whatever I say for an indefinite amount of time, includes literally fucking anything and I won't tell anybody about your little illness. What's wrong with you anyway?" Cartman added on to make it seem like an afterthought but was uncharacteristically concerned.

"I don't know." Kyle said quietly. "It all started about a month ago but I've never stayed out for that long."

"Go see a doctor Kyle. I'm serious."

Kyle opened his mouth to protest but Cartman merely spoke over him, "According to the terms of our agreement you have to call tomorrow and make an appointment because I said so or I'll blab your business all over the whole damn school."

Kyle was defeated, temporarily that is. "Okay whatever." He'd figure out a way around this eventually; he was Kyle Broflovski, that's what he did. He glanced at the time 11:37pm. "Where is my mom? She should have been back already." Kyle stands to go get the phone but Cartman gently pushes him back down, "I'll go get it," he says in a sing song mocking kind of way. God he's annoying idiot Kyle thought as he waltzed out of the room, but quite honestly not a bad looking one.

Damn my illness must really be getting to me he thought miserably, thinking anything positive about Cartman. Ha, when pigs fly. Besides, Kyle wasn't gay he just had no interest in dating period. And that was that. Grades had always come first to him, before his health, before his enjoyment, actually only after his super best friend Stan and his beloved little brother. Although, Kyle thought, Cartman had grown into his build.

He was still nowhere near "buff" as he claimed to be, but his height had made his 250 pounds look stocky and strong, plus it was rumored he hit the gym a couple of times a week. The biggest change overall though to Kyle had been his attitude and hair.

After a particularly nasty argument a few months ago, he had all but quit the Holocaust jokes and hero worship of Hitler something about it being uncool or making him look lame. Or whatever the fuck. It was Cartman he didn't need a reason and if he did it was a bullshit reason. Obviously he still called Kyle Jew more than he did his name and did make anti-Semitic comments, but Kyle guessed it was more of a force of habit than anything else.

He now grew his soft (looking) Kyle added it wasn't like he went around touching Cartman's hair or any shit like that, brown hair grew to just above shoulder length which shaped his face well but didn't make him look too mature. He also grew no facial hair whatsoever, but it didn't make him look childish just fresh faced and handsome.

Wow Kyle you just spent 5 whole minutes thinking about your rival's physical appearance and called him handsome but you're not gay, whatever. He mocked himself inwardly.

"Damn thing was practically hidden under some stupid papers, I threw them all on the damn floor." Cartman tossed the cell phone to Kyle who quickly dialed his mom's number as Cartman silently mocked Kyle's supposedly prissy phone calling etiquette.

"Oh Kyle Bubbie, I was worried sick that you hadn't gotten home the weather is simply awful isn't it? Don't you dare even think of going anywhere young man do you understand me?!" She screeched into the phone. Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes mom don't worry about me. Have you talked to dad yet?"

"Yes Kyle for God's sakes he and Ike ended up going to a friend of your dad's house and are staying the night there. I'm at Sharon's since we were sewing when it hit. I'm assuming you're alone over there no girl or girls over?"

"Actually mom uhhhh Eric Cartman is here."

She shouted in a deadening manner so loudly that Cartman heard her and promptly flipped the bird, whispering the word bitch close to the receiver. He then flipped out his iPhone to play QuizUp.

"Yes mom he came over to get out of the weather and will probably be spending the night."

Cartman raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kyle hung up momentarily.

"That bitch," he grinned, "what'd she want am I kicked out?"

"Nope you can stay."

"Kay...but why? You know I can just walk home it's not too bad," he said as more lightning and thunder hit nearly rattling the frame of the house.

"Whatever, I'm exhausted I'm going to sleep. You can leave if you want but you're welcome to stay though I probably don't have any clothes that will fit you.

"Calling me fat are you Kyle?!" Cartman looked pissed. "No for once I'm actually not. Look at our height difference and how scrawny I am, now shut up."

Cartman smiled to himself he doesn't think I'm fat but why should I care?

They took turns in the shower with Kyle coming out last ready to flop down on his king size bed only to see Cartman sprawled across it like he belonged there watching some X rated program on tv.

"What are you doing? And turn that off, my parents can go through that you know."

"Damn still got parental controls? Dude weak. And relaxing on the bed obviously. What is that a crime now?" Cartman clicked some buttons and resumed his program. "There, I cleared the history now shut up I'm watching this."

Kyle tried again, but noticed the program wasn't really overly sexual there was just lots and lots of blood, he recognized it as a Quentin Tarantino film, meaning there were X rated scenes but the movie wasn't about sex.

Cartman had decided that babying Kyle was awkward so he was letting him walk around now by himself but secretly keeping a close eye on him.

"I'm sleeping on the bed; there's a blow up mattress in the closet and a couch downstairs if that's not cutting it."

"No you get the mattress Jewboy."

"What the fuck. You come in my house uninvited and expect to sleep in my bed no hell no, OUT OF MY BED!"

"Actually I was invited in. You opened the door for me, second of all, this bed is big enough for two so just hop right in." Cartman laughed lightly but scootd over and made room.

Fortunately they were both sleeping in shorts and long pajama pants. The pants Kyle noticed were some he bought too large and they fit him a little too well. He gulped. Kyle had almost hoped he would sleep shirtless...so he could see how fat he still was, yeah that.

"You and your boyfriend Stan probably do this all the time so just don't penetrate me in my sleep and I don't care."

"Stan and I do not share a bed anymore Cartman. We stopped that when we were 11. Besides that's some gay shit you and Kenny would do anyway."

Cartman burst out laughing, "Kenny has never slept in my bed or me in his what a fucking joke. I might get rats or something dude. But Jew seriously get in or sleep on the floor. And keep your Jew germs on the other side of the bed."

"Oh fuck off Cartman, Kyle said making himself take up as much room as possible, "it's my damn bed I'll do as I please."

Kyle was asleep in minutes obviously too worn out to argue or fight with Cartman tonight. Cartman's mind was swirling with thoughts. What was wrong with Kyle? Would he be okay? Why the fuck had he agreed to let him sleep in the same bed? Cartman listned to the Jew's rhythmic breathing and turned to look at him. The larger boy had suffered from insomnia for years and it was affecting him now. Wow for a ginger h sure has flawless skin. Cartman hadn't noticed he'd reached out a hand to touch Kyle's face but withdrew it immediately.

He still couldn't believe Kyle hadn't had a girlfriend in the past ten years. He himself drove women off like the plague which was fine because he hated their fake flirting and obsession with physical appearances anyway. Every girl in the school at this point had tried to get with him except for Henrietta who was sort of friends with him even though he was a "conformist to the core" and Wendy who was dating Stan and had hated his guts for years. He had turned the rest down or humiliated most of them so thoroughly they either hated him or admired him from a distance, either way they told their friends to steer clear. As faggy as it was, he could admit that Kyle was beautiful plus nobody had the personality, the fire, the drive that Kyle did. He gently stroked his face. Hmmmm, Kyle has the softest skin. Before he knew what was happening Kyle had wrapped his arms around Cartman and pulled Cartman's head and upper body flush against his chest.

Cartman was so surprised that he didn't move, however, Kyle's grip was strong and he knew even trying to move the boy would wake him up so he decided just to wait for him to change positions. When he didn't, Cartman became conscious of the fact he could actually feel Kyle's heartbeat against him. He blushed, why he had no clue. It's because of how gay this is he decided but for some reason the feeling soothed him and he too was soon asleep.

Cartman woke up to Kyle's screaming. "What the hell Cartman?!" Cartman quickly released his hold he didn't realize he had on the smaller boy while stretching, feet dangling off of the bed. "What's your problem, God, was that necessary?"

Kyle pointed and angrily stomped to the bathroom muttering something about indency and perversion. Cartman looked down in the direction he'd pointed. Wow what a terrible time to have morning wood oh well he'll get over it it's not like he was turned on by Kyle or any shit. Cartman voted to leave since the weather was no longer bad and there wasn't much point in staying. He walked out, not bothering to lock the door behind him, not his chair not his problem.

Kyle finished up his shower and registered Cartman had left, heard his phone going off. He answered it automatically ,"Hey mom."

"Why aren't you at school Kyle?! The weather isn't bad anymore go to school!"

"Mom calm down I just woke up but I'll head there in a bit." He hung up on her not bothering to say goodbye. He flipped through his texts. Stan: hey dude what's up? 12AM Also from Stan: Kyle my bud where the fuck are you? Bus is about to leave. Should I wait? 8:03AM Stan: If you were going to skip you should have told me btw Wendy's mad at me again. :/ Some bs about me not paying for her meal last night even though she said don't worry about it. Go figure. lol 10AM

Kenny: fuck you Craig! I fuck way more bitches than you and that's a fucking fact! 3AM Kenny: Sorry dude that wasn't meant for you btw I fucked three hoes last week. Want to hear about sucking and fucking at the same time? 8:45AM

God Kenny was fucking weird and disgusting sometimes. He raised his eyebrow at the next unread text. Bebe: Are you gay? 10:30PM What the hell? He rolled his eyes. Bebe was retarded.

Cartman: Hey Jew I know you wanted to keep cuddling haha fagg but don't forget our agreement. Btw you are so doing my math and history assignments I'll drop all the stuff by today after school. ^0^ 8:46AM

What the fuck. Kyle grabbed his bag and checked the time 10:40AM he'd get to school in 15 min so he decided to get started now. He walked in second period about 10 min late and of course was called out by Garrison.

"Kyle how rude sit down I'm trying to teach. As I was saying Cher has had no plastic surgery. I can prove it with these pictures of her supposedly pre and post surgeries."

"Hey dude," he slid into the empty seat by Stan. "Sup man." Stan looked up from his doodling. He always doodled in this class; today it was random dragons and sci fi shit. Kyle didn't watch that stuff really, but Stan's drawings looked really good. He smiled at his best friend.

"What'd I miss?"

"Not a damn thing." Kenny interjected, "But I did get some pics last night." He shoved naked pics of some random chick in their faces. "Gross dude." Kyle closed his eyes and shoved at the phone. "Wendy would kill me," Stan said irritably also refusing to look at the phone. "Fags. Cartman wants to see right buddy?"

Cartman sat a row over and had been looking in the direction not sure why though. "No poor boy, why would I want to see that when the internet exists. Besides she's just some dumb whore." Kenny rolled his eyes. "All ya'll are gay dick riders." Noone justified his stupidity with a response.

A/N: Woot! Chapter one is done! I have up to chapter 3 already prewritten on my phone. I just have to transfer it here, so expect it soon. Once again, it's Cartman and South Park, it will be offensive. I have nothing against Jewish people, homosexuals, etc. So any flames regarding that will be ignored. Constructive Criticism is always welcome!

-Cster out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: These first few chapters are long because they're prewritten, subsequent ones may be shorter, but I'll try to lengthen them.

So what time will you be home today Jew? Cartman had texted him during lunch even though he was sitting right across the table from him. Typical Cartman shit. Kyle looked up at Cartman definitely deciding not to reply.

Cartman responded by glaring at him and being especially rude and offensive the rest of the day.

Stan turned to Kyle, "Hey you coming with us tonight? Wendy's still mad, but we plan to hit up some arcades. So you coming?"

"Sorry Stan, I have a lot of homework left to do. Last night I didn't get much done." He hated to burst his super best friend's bubble, but he couldn't have a free night of fun right now.

"Weak dude. Okay, well I'll text you later on then in case you change your mind." Stan smiled brightly.

"You in Kenny?"

"No money dude, but," His face looked like a light bulb had come on in his head, "Hell yeah! I can screw some chick there to get in, maybe she'll even give me some extra cash for coins if-"

"Too much information buddy. Ok, you're in. Cartman?"

"Guys, how old are we 8? I wouldn't be caught dead there." He laughed and walked off, tossing his reusable plastic lunch tray in the trash to the irritation of the lunch workers.

"He's so dumb." Kyle said rolling his eyes, "He was there literally two weeks ago."

The rest of the day was uneventful and the bus ride home bored Kyle immensely. He gazed pensively out of the window, realizing none of his friends were on the bus.

Kenny had been in detention for the third time that week, supposedly for sexual indiscretion, basically he was in trouble for being himself. Kyle laughed to himself.

Stan drove most of the time now, but today he had some sports practice. If Kyle remembered correctly it was Soccer. Unfortunately, Kyle's mom refused to let him ride home with Stan. What a bitch.

Cartman was who knew where. He appeared and disappeared depending on his mood.

Kyle had barely walked in the door of his house and set his stuff down when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in." He called, without bothering to move, figuring it might be Stan trying to convince him to come to the arcade again.

"Sup Jew," Cartman walked in the door, unceremoniously tossed a ton of study materials on the kitchen counter then plopped down on the sofa. He grabbed the remote from the center table.

Kyle finally found his voice, "What the fuck? You can't just walk in here and expect me to do your projects for you."

Cartman had one response, "Agreement. Or have you forgotten?" He flashed a malicious grin Kyle's way.

"Whatever, but I have one condition and you better follow it." Cartman looked up with mild interest. "Hmmmm, you have to be here when I'm working on your homework.

"How about no." Cartman turned his attention back to the TV, not listening anymore.

Kyle couldn't help but wonder why exactly he had asked that. Did he actually want the fatass around more?

"But by the way Kyle," Cartman said waltzing over in a catlike fashion, "have you made your appointment or whatever yet. I don't care really, but we do have an agreement."

Kyle responded, mumbling something about controlling bitchy fatasses and left the room. He came back shortly, "Yes I did, happy?"

"Whatever," Cartman said. "You got any food?"

"Ugh." Kyle said annoyed. He would have responded with a no, but Cartman was already flipping open the cupboards and Kyle didn't feel like dealing with his shit anyway.

While Cartman ate literally whatever he could find, Kyle began working on the project. He normally would have fought back more, but seeing as Cartman knew his secret and wouldn't hesitate to tell everyone, he decided it was best to do as he said for now, unless it was too ridiculous. He rubbed his head due to frustration not pain, but Cartan was beside him instantly asking if he was okay. "Kyle you need to relax and stay calm."

Realizing this was extremely out of character for him, Cartman covered it up with the most offensive thing he could think of, "Damn pussy kike shitstain fuck."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "What's with you lately? You're acting weird and that wasn't insulting, so much as it was downright stupid. Usually you're at least clever." The Jewish boy taunted him.

"Nothing," Cartman said and actually proceeded to help Kyle with the project. Kyle almost passed out in shock. "Ummm, what exactly am I supposed to do?" Cartman had clearly not even read the directions.

Kyle patiently walked him through the section he had expressed interest in. "Why are you helping now?" Kyle deadpanned.

"Well, you'd just do a shitty job if you did it by yourself, because you're Jewish." He laughed nervously.

Kyle didn't say a word. "Does that piss you off Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head, "Actually as long as you're helping I couldn't really care less the reason. It is a group project after all. Okay so this is step one."

Cartman actually paid attention to Kyle's explanation and began working on his section he had picked out.

Kyle settled back in his chair smilling to himself. For once, his exhaustion and irritation didn't stem from Cartman; it stemmed from other aspects of his personal life.

The weird text from Bebe made him uneasy. Who cared that he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while? That didn't mean he was gay, dammit. Also, just because he could appreciate traits in a guy didn't make him gay either.

More importantly, his mom hadn't slacked off about grades lately. In fact, she'd gotten worse with him missing so much school and graduation fast approaching. Kyle if your grades drop you'll be stuck here. Only losers would make that score, etc.

He elected to take a nap, finding it unusual that he not only trusted Cartman to do the project without him hovering over him, but that he trusted him enough at the present moment to fall asleep in his presence.

He closed his eyes. I'm just too trusting of a person, he thought in his half nap half conscious state. He had trusted Cartman before, but the larger boy had proved time and time again how stupid Kyle was for giving him another chance. Call it crazy, but somewhere deep down he felt like, deeper than the depths of hell, there was a kind heart and some good in Eric Cartman. He still told him he hated him but had come to terms a while back that he considered him a friend: An offensive, disgusting, unreliable friend, but a friend nonetheless. Things just wouldn't be the same without him. Who would have thought? He probably couldn't give less of a fuck about me though and why should I care anyway. I really shouldn't. I mean, I don't. Oh forget it.

Kyle wasn't sleeping, just resting for a bit. Cartman excited worked on the section he had picked while talking aloud. Kyle thought it was pretty amusing considering he had barely ever been around the hellion without him cursing him out or yelling some slur and here he was being amicable. Kyle could get used to this. He opened his eyes and checked his phone.

Stan: Do you have a minute? I really need to talk to you 10 minutes ago.

Mom: Do your homework NOW!

Typical Mom shit.

Ike: hey kyle :))) do me a huge favor and keep that fat bastard out of my room Sent 3 min. ago

Wow really, he laughed to himself.

He decided to call Stan.

"Kyle, Cartman whined, " you haven't even done your part and you're supposed to be the one doing my shit, retard."

"Stuff it Cartman."

He covered the phone, "Hey Stan what's up?"

Stan sounded worried, "Okay, look, don't tell anyone I told you but a bunch of people are going around calling you gay. Apparently Bebe asked you because she heard a rumor and you didn't respond." Kyle wanted to respond, but Stan continued, "So I just wanted to let you know that even though I'm well not gay, I can accept you, but this is going to sound so gay. Oops, no offense if you are that is. But do you have a crush on me?"

Kyle was baffled. Irritated and baffled. "I didn't respond to Bebe because she's a dumbass nosy bitch. I'm not gay, Stan, and I don't have a crush on you. You're like my brother, so yeah you don't ever have to worry about that. But if I was gay, you'd be the first to know, trust me dude."

"Okay dude, well for real, I'm here for you if you ever need to talk and since you've been acting funny lately I figured I would ask to see if that had something to do with it. Is everything okay at home by the way? You always seem really exhausted and you've missed a lot of school recently."

Shit, Stan was catching on. "No dude I'm fine just that virus from about a week ago dragged me down and my classes are no joke. Anyway, I'm working on a project for history right now so I'll catch you later."

" Okay bye dude." They disconnected.

Cartman was currently watching tv. "Nothing good's on damn it."

"Who was that kyle your bitch of a mom?" He hadn't heard the conversation, thank God.

"Shut up. And it was just Stan, not like it's really any of your business. Are you done?"

Kyle looked at Cartman's portion. "Yeah Jew I did my part now you do the other 4/5. Haha." Cartman was still Cartman Kyle sighed.

"Let me make sure you're not going to fail us." He said as he began to look over the work so far.

He was genuinely surprised at Cartman's work, not only had he managed to not praise Hitler or demean the Jews, h had went into the music and fashion of the day and Kyle was actually impressed.

"So how cool is my part pretty damn right?"

For once he had to agree, his part of the assignment was flawless."Good job Cartman. Just damn." Kyle didn't really have anything to criticize.

Cartman just smiled, not his normal I'm about to curse you out or get revenge smile, but an honestly happy smile. He had a feeling not very many people got to see this. Kyle's heart thudded harshly at the thought; he looked away from Cartman. What the hell. He dismissed it as stress.

He had never ever thought of Cartman as anything but an anti-Semitic asshole, not even for a second, but Kyle hoped they could be friends. Hell Kyle already kind of considered him one, now it would just be up to Cartman. It would be a welcome addition if he kept acting like this that is.

Cartman got up to leave, "It's been fun I guess Jew, later." As Cartman was about to walk out the door, Kyle called, "Hey if you're not busy, can you take me to my appointment tomorrow?" He regrettd the question instantly of course he fucking can't; he hates you.

"Sure Jew, now can you let me leave?" He smirked almost playfully. "When is it?"

"Right after school."

"Okay, well just ride home with me, you know what I drive and where I park." His car was finally fixed, fuck yes. And Kyle was the first one besides him who would get to ride in it. For some reason this thought excited him. Cartman suppressed the thought quickly.

Kyle couldn't speak as Cartman left. He just decided to go to bed to silence his swirling thoughts. Kyle exited his dreamlike thoughts when he noticed Stan was on the bus today. They sat together just like old times and made small talk. Kenny and Cartman sat across from them. Nothing too unusual there.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter breaks are weird. Hope you're enjoying so far!


	3. Chapter 3

What was out of the ordinary, however, was that Cartmand didn't insult Kyle. At all. He just looked in his direction, made eye contact and acknowledged Kyle with a simple, "Kyle." When the two best friends came onto the bus. Cartman then put his headphones in and turned straight ahead, pretty much ignoring Kenny, who clearly didn't care as he was doing something on his cell phone.

Kyle didn't dwell on it too much. He had actually been looking forward to today for several reasons. One, he had finally caught up on most of his school work, save the most current project. He would just finish that over the weekend. He and Stan would finally get to talk more in person than they had in the past month or so, plus, dare he say it, he would get to spend more time with Cartman. Who would've thought? Since Cartman had been acting more human and friendly lately, Kyle really kind of liked being around him. Of course they still insulted each other, but it lacked the usual malice.

The thing that didn't set right with Kyle was why Cartman was being so nice to him of all people. He had barely mentioned their agreement and for some reason Kyle wasn't constantly worried about him telling people. Also, his thoughts concerning the fatass as of late had genuinely been creeping him out. "Handsome?" "Nice?" Even looking at his butt?

What if he really was gay? Kyle honestly would have no issue with this. His family on the other hand was an entirely different story. No, Kyle's issue would be the fact that it's Eric fucking Cartman and he hates him and everything about Kyle. Yeah kind of a big lifestyle difference there.

Kyle was a little apprehensive about his doctor's appointment on top of all of these confusing thoughts, but this went to the back of his mind. He really was a one step kind of person about most things.

"Earth to Kyle," Stan waved a had in front of his face. "What's been up? You look like you're thinking really hard about something?"

Kyle's face reddened slightly, "No just thinking of some things that's all. It's pretty embarrassing, I'll um tell you later."

Stan grinned and whispered, "Were you thinking about someone, maybe?"

Kyle mouthed I'll tell you later as the bus pulled up outside of their school.

Cartman was MIA most of the rest of the day, not that much of anyone noticed. The only one who really had a lot of classes with him was Kenny. Kyle and Stan were taking AP courses and rarely saw the other two boys except in the hallways or lunchtime.

Stan and Kyle got to lunch fairly early and had barely sat down with their lunches when a super annoying voice said snobbily, "Wow, you really are like a gay aren't you Kyle?" He looked up into none other than the annoying, pale face of Red. Neither boy replied.

She shoved his arm, trying to knock his food off the table. Kyle grabbed her arm, not hurting her, just keeping her at a reasonable distance. "What's your problem?"

Red scoffed angrily. Crossing her arms, she huffed again. "Me? Problem? Ha. You're the one with the problem, the gay problem. Now you're trying to turn poor Stan gay." She was wearing a skin-tight pink dress that barely covered her mid-thighs. If either boy had wanted to, they probably could have seen up her dress all the way as she wasn't wearing underwear. Too bad Kenny was missing this Stan thought.

"Shut up Red. And leave us alone. We'd like to eat lunch in peace." Stan said dismissively, beginning her lunch. Red yelled angrily. "No! It's too late, fuck!" She grabbed Stan's arm and tried to slap Kyle, when someone caught her arm. It was Cartman. "Is there a problem here, bitch?"

Always quick to the point, Kyle thought sweatdropping. "Besides Kyle being a fag and turning people gay? I don't have one." He increased pressure on her arm, "Ugh, stop you fat bastard you're hurting me."

"Like I give a shit." He shoved her slightly, "Now go away and be a slut somewhere else."

Kenny who was standing behind Cartman, tried in vain to look up her dress. She had walked off too fast. "Goddamnit, Cartman. I can't ever have fun."

"Kenny, seriously."

The two sat down and began eating their lunch like nothing had happened.

Both Stan and Kyle were shell-shocked. Not only had Cartman come to Kyle's defense, he had actually ignored a golden opportunity to insult both Stan and Kyle. What the hell.

"Wow you must really hate Red, to stick up for Kyle over her." Butters stated.

Cartman looked annoyed, "Who said you could sit here?"

"It's a free country, so I-I-I I guess, I just- Oh hamburgers." Butters picked up his tray and walked away to sit with Jimmy and some other friends.

"Thank God." Cartman said.

"You guys are being awfully quiet. What's up?" Kenny asked.

"Oh uh, nothing." Kyle said.

The boys made conversation about school, girls (well that was mostly Kenny), etc.

Stan snapped his fingers, "I just got a cool new video game today. Anyone free to come over and play it?"

"I'm in." Kenny nodded immediately and mumbled something nobody heard.

Cartman shook his head, "I have business after school."

"Ok? Kyle?"

Kyle hated nothing more than lying to his super best friend, but he couldn't risk telling Stan here or period right now about what was going on with him, not knowing how concerned Stan would get and try to help. "I have a lot of work to do Stan, but this weekend what's going on?"

Stan frowned. "Oh well, I was thinking you could spend the night Friday night and then we could all go to Token's big party."

Kenny's ears perked up, "I fucking love parties."

"Yeah, we know poor boy."

"You all are coming right? Everyone's invited." Stan smiled,"just bring food or drinks and there's no charge."

Kenny looked panicky.

"Don't worry," Kyle patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah", Stan added, "we've got your back dude."

"We can go to the store with our fake IDs Friday night then?" Stan asked.

"Yep, it's a date." Kyle grinned, high fiving his friend.

"God, really." Cartman and Kenny both rolled their eyes.

"Are you coming to the party Cartman?" Kyle asked regretting asking instantly.

"No, parties are stupid. Everyone gets drunk off their ass and people just randomly fuck. No thanks, Jew." He got up to leave the lunch table.

"His loss," Kenny muttered and resumed texting someone.

"Who you texting Kenny?" Kyle asked trying to look and see the name on his phone not so discreetly.

"Noone!" Kenny quickly closed his flip phone and looked flustered.

"Fine, fine! Geez, chill out." Kyle laughed.

The rest of the day was uneventful, however, when Kyle was walking to Cartman's car after school (he must've gone to get it sometime during school), he was approached by Clyde.

Clyde just stood in front of him and cracked his knuckles, sneering. "Can I help you?" Kyle asked irritably and sardonically, just because he was small didn't mean he took shit from anyone. Besides, he had never liked Clyde all that much, just tolerated him for the sake of mutual friends.

Clyde shoved him so hard he hit the ground, scraping his elbows harshly. "What the hell, Clyde? Seriously, what's your deal?"

Clyde grabbed him by the collar and jerked him up quickly, "My deal Brofuckski is that I heard you got physical with my girlfriend Red." He began squeezing Kyle's neck.

He tried to get away from the large football player, but to no avail. He choked out. "I didn't. She's obviously still mad I rejected her four years ago. I don't like her at all. Let go of me." Kyle tried to scratch Clyde or hit him, but Clyde's grip got tighter.

Kyle saw spots in his vision. He was having problems breathing.

Suddenly, Clyde's grip was gone and someone was gently lowering Kyle to the ground. Kyle coughed and when his vision cleared, noticed Clyde was gripping his face and Cartman of all people was practically holding him like a doll.

Kyle stood up quickly, "I'm gasp, fine. Um, thanks."

Cartman nodded and continued to glare at Clyde. "I'll break more than your fucking nose next time, dick."

"Watch your back! Both of you fuckers. Your time is coming." Clyde said, clutching his bleeding, clearly broken nose. He mumbled something about someone not paying him enough and stalked off.

Cartman and Kyle got in Cartman's car. It wasn't super impressive, but it was nice enough. It was an older Mercedes 1980 model, burgundy in color, and Cartman thought it was cool, so there.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. "You didn't have to do that. I hate owing you for a favor." Kyle was honest. He really wouldn't be surprised if Cartman turned around and tried to get him to suck his balls because of this for owing him or something crazy.

"Don't mention it. How's your neck?" Cartman asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine, but really, you didn't have to do that. And thanks for the ride."

"It's seriously fine."

They pulled up outside the clinic. "Well are you going in with me?" Kyle asked in what he felt was an incredibly stupid way after Cartman made no move to get out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Cartman glared at Kyle with such intensity the redhead was taken aback. Sure, the fatter boy usually wasn't kind especially to him but lately he had seemed different. In a good way, Kyle ventured maybe the change would be a permanent one. Now, he was guessing he was wrong.

"No. If you want to go see the damn doctor, go by yourself." Cartman looked beyond discussing the point.

Kyle rolled his eyes obviously and left the car slamming the door hard behind him.

"You'll never change; and to think you actually cared."

Kyle walked in the stark white waiting room, signing in without really paying attention to what the receptionist was saying, and sat down on a couch near a window. How could he act dare he say it sweet one minute and then hateful as the Devil himself the next?

"Excuse me, um, Mr. Broflovski, was it? The wait will be about 20 minutes is that okay with you or would you like to reschedule? I apologize for the delay and I understand you have a scheduled appointment. Plus you're early."

The receptionist lady was gushing and rambling now. Great thought Kyle just freaking great. If he hadn't pissed Cartman off enough by slamming the car door to his precious Mercedes and yelling at him, the wait would surely give the hateful boy any excuse he needed to leave him here.

Kyle decided since he was already at the doctor he might as well wait though.

"Yes, that's fine." Kyle replied with little emotion. He checked his phone and opened the only text he had.

Kenny: Kyle ummm I kind of want to touch base with you about something but you have to swear not to tell Stan or fatass. Can you promise and call me in a few minutes?

Kyle raised his eyebrows. Okay, not the text he wanted to receive but at least it wasn't some dumbass asking if he was gay again. That shit was getting annoying really quickly.

Since no one else was in the waiting room and the doctor was busy anyway, Kyle opted to call Kenny.

Kenny answered on the second ring, "Thank God you weren't busy Kyle."

"Not at the moment, but make it quick, I er, I'm on a tight schedule today."

Kenny laughed, but didn't say anything. The blond was clearly stalling. Kyle had known him long enough to pick up on this.

"Spill, Kenny. I know it's important since you decided to use correct grammar."

"Okay, God this is embarrassing." Kenny rambled and Kyle could picture the boy in the orange hoodie running his hand through his short blond hair. It was a nervous habit of his since childhood that he hadn't seemed to break.

Kyle smiled slightly. Regardless of what it was about, talking to Kenny was a nice change. He had been avoiding Stan, Kenny, and everyone else because of his illness and, depending on what the answers today were, maybe that could change. The irony of the situation was that, other than pissing him off by making him in his debt, he had been understanding and helpful so far. Kyle could have slapped himself. Cartman being helpful? Someone call the presses. The fatass never did anything out of the kindness of his heart. There was always a motive somewhere, but still, taking him to the doctor? What did Cartman possibly have to gain from this?

"Kyle are you still there?" Kenny inquired. Kyle refocused his attention. How did almost every scenario bring his thoughts back to Cartman? Get it together Kyle told himself.

"Yeah I'm here dude. What's your issue Kenny? I don't have much time left to talk."

"So, the party on Friday," Kenny began. "You're coming right? You and Cartman?"

"First off, yes I know about the party. Second, I'm not sure I have a lot going on. Third, why would I know about Cartman's plans and why are you referring to us as a unit?"

Kenny laughed lightly. "Don't play dumb Kyle. I know the way he looks at you and I know you left school with him today."

Kyle was distracted again, "What do you mean the way he looks at me? Like the way he stares at me plotting the next way to humiliate me or cause me pain? And yeah, I needed a ride, what of it?"

Kyle could picture Kenny's smirk over the phone, "Kyle, Kyle, Kyle, you're the most naïve of our bunch that's for damn sure. You know, I'll let you figure out for yourself what that look means. And ahhh."

Kenny continued, "Okay well I'll tell you really quick just because if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode. I'm meeting a girl at the party."

Kyle deadpanned, "Kenny, sorry for not being more enthused, but you're meeting some random girl at the party. That's not really breaking news bro."

"No", Kenny said, "it kind of is and she's far from random." Kenny now sounded nervous, almost scared.

"Oh no Kenny, you're not meeting someone else's girlfriend there are you? Whoever he is will end up kicking your ass." Kyle scolded.

"It's nothing like that," Kenny said but didn't elaborate further.

Kyle glanced at his phone screen quickly. He still had approximately 10 minutes to kill before the doctor was supposed to see him.

"Forgive me for thinking that," Kyle said sarcastically.

"Just tell me Kenny. I promise I won't tell Cartman or Stan or anyone else."

"I know Kyle and I trust you. It's just-. If the girl finds out I told anyone that we're meeting at the party or texting even before we're there, she might beat me up."

Kyle was thoroughly confused now. "So your girlfriend is violent…"

"Not my girlfriend! God she would kill me for even having this conversation right now. But I know you don't have much time Kyle, so I'll just tell you straight. I'm meeting Stan's sister Shelley at the party."

There was dead silence from Kyle's end of the phone and he thought the redhead had passed out at the news.

"God I knew I shouldn't have told you Kyle. I'm sorry for not telling you in person but you've been so busy lately and I really couldn't tell anyone else just yet."

"That's fine. I'm not mad or anything. Sorry I was just really shocked. I have to go Kenny, but don't worry your unbelievably strange secret is safe with me, but you do have to tell Stan before the party at least. Bye dude"

Kyle's name had just been called and he walked back with the doctor, frightened beyond belief.

The doctor seemed kind as he gestured for Kyle to sit on an examination table and asked for his symptoms while checking his vitals.

"Well, I've passed out several times and sometimes my heart just pounds painfully for no reason, but the most worrisome part is that I have passed out for minutes up to a time and my friend convinced me to come to the doctor. And well here I am."

The doctor smiled kindly at Kyle. "Okay, well let me finish up with these routine tests and give me a few minutes and I'll let you know where you stand okay?"

Kyle nodded. He was clearly terrified.

He swung his legs back and forth as the doctor closed the door behind him. He forced his thoughts to something that wasn't health related or Cartman related. His thoughts shifted to being bullied earlier. Why Clyde? Seriously, Clyde should have no reason to like or dislike him. There's no way he actually thought that he had feelings for Red. Then again, Clyde could be incredibly stupid at times.

Kenny realized he had been alternating between staring at his phone and staring blankly at the tv for the last 20 minutes according to his wall clock. Stupid, smart, forward thinking Kyle.

"Damn it!" Kenny cursed aloud, resisting the urge to punch something. Kyle was right. If there was one thing Kenny had learned from the many years they had been friends, it was that the ginger usually was right.

He was damned if he told Stan. The dark haired boy would freak out, naturally. The sister who was practically the bane of his existence when he was younger was talking to a childhood friend of his.

Kenny could just picture telling Stan and Stan subsequently cursing him out asking him why her and threatening him at the same time. Despite the Marsh siblings odd history, Stan was very protective of Shelley and would risk being beaten up to make sure his sister would be okay in the company of her dates.

But Kyle was right. Fuck it all. If he told Stan now, or at least today, the football player would have time to cool down before the party. It was likely he wouldn't say anything or would say very little. If he didn't say anything and Stan found out when the two met up, World War III was a definite possibility.

Kenny gulped and slowly flipped through his contacts. With Stan's name highlighted and Kenny trying not to hyperventilate, Kenny hit send.

Kyle jumped when the doctor knocked on the door. He was wondering if Cartman had left him yet. He was too pissed off at the other boy to text/call, but really wish he knew if he would have to walk back home. It was getting late.

The doctor breezed in, holding his clipboard next to him stiffly.

"Good news or bad news first?"

Really? This is how he started. Kyle made eye contact and refused to look away. He hoped his expression bordered on mild indifference and strength of character and not how he actually felt frightened and hopeless.

"I'll take the good news first."

The doctor smiled in an attempt to reassure Kyle. "Your blood glucose levels are good and the other tests checked out fine, so your diabetes is under control."

Kyle nodded. "And the bad?"

The doctor sighed. "Well, I noticed you have a heart murmer which may have been causing your fainting spells. Either you recently developed it or it has been missed in the past. In either case, there are several things that must be done."

The doctor continued, "Are you sure there isn't a parent or guardian you would like me to discuss this with? Although many people have these and are fine, others can be quite serious."

Kyle almost panicked, "No, no, my family is very busy. I'll just tell them the news when I get home." Kyle wasn't the best liar, far from it. But maybe the doctor wouldn't pay enough attention to his body language to detect it.

The doctor narrowed his eyes. "Right, well, moving on. I'd like to run a few more tests at a later date. Here's a written excuse for you to avoid all strenuous physical activity until we figure out if this is the cause of the fainting issue. I'd also like you to wear this heart monitor for about a month. I'll check your results when you come back for the other tests."

The doctor ran a hand through his brownish gray hair, "Kyle, it isn't that I don't trust your judgment but I know you're only 16. Are you positive I can't reach your parents?"

Shit. If he kept pushing it, the doctor might just tell him to leave and not agree to see him anymore.

"You can call my dad's cell. He recently got a new one, so I'll just read it off from my contacts." Kyle spoke suddenly. 

The doctor called the number while Kyle was in the room. (A/N: I know this doesn't ever happen, but I need it to for this part, sorry if this irritates anyone).

"Yeah?! Who is this?" A very irritated voice answered quickly.

"Is this Kyle's dad? I would like to share some medical results with you over the phone if you have a moment."

Kyle held his breath. This was bound to fail. He would have preferred giving the doctor Stan's number. The only reason he chose Cartman's was because Cartman knew all the details, but the chances he would play along were slim to none.

There was a long silence.

"Yes this is he. Sorry was finishing up some work. Go ahead."

The doctor looked less suspicious and ended up sharing with "Kyle's dad" aka Cartman the results so far.

"Gotcha, I'll take good care of him." Cartman said and the phones disconnected.

Kyle was floored. "Looks like you weren't lying. Sorry, Kyle, it's just a precaution since you're under 18."

The doctor looked sheepish and apologetic now. "Oh! Sorry, here's your excuse for strenuous activity and the heart monitor. Once again, sorry for not believing you. Just pay at the second door to your right on the way out."

"And don't worry too much Kyle. I don't think it's too serious, just taking precautions. Have a good evening."

Kyle paid and walked outside, expecting to have to make the long walk back home in the fast approaching nighttime.

Cartman was sitting in his car, feet up on the dash, staring at his phone. Probably playing a game or something Kyle guessed. He tapped on the window.

Cartman glanced up sharply then unlocked the door. He put his phone aside.

"Mind telling me what the fuck that was all about Jew?! First you slam my car door and disrespect me, then you give them my number and expect for me to pose as your dad. Seriously!"

"Sorry." Kyle said not making eye contact with the angry boy beside him.

"For- what exactly?" Cartman couldn't let anything go. He had to goad him about this now of all times.

The redhead glared at Cartman now, "I'm not spelling it out for you dumbass! I'm sorry for giving the doctor your number though. I couldn't believe you went along with it, so uh thanks."

Kyle mumbled the thanks part quietly, but the satisfied smirk on Cartman's face told him he had heard him.

"But why?"

"He thought I was lying to him and kept asking if my parents were available to talk about the results. You saved my ass big time." Kyle hated admitting it, but Cartman had really helped him out.

"So that's 2 favors you owe me now." Cartman flicked his fingers up in thought, "But I'm taking you home now. You already took up my whole afternoon. I could have been doing something cool."

Cartman began the 20 minute drive to Kyle's house. He wasn't driving recklessly exactly, but Kyle cringed at how quickly he was taking some of the corners.

Kyle was frustrated now, "I knew you weren't just being nice. Ugh you're insufferable."

Cartman snorted and the car grew silent.

Kyle's worry at what the doctor said flew back to him. "Besides, you heard what the doctor said and you clearly don't even care. You probably want me to drop dead."

Cartman slammed his Mercedes brakes so hard, Kyle nearly hit the windshield. Dirt flew up all around them and Kyle couldn't believe they hadn't crashed.

Note to self: pissing Cartman off while driving is a death wish.

He turned to Cartman who was looking positively livid. Kyle could tell his face was red even in the twilight of evening and his hands were clenched into fists.

He then turned his full attention to the redhead next to him and grabbed both of Kyle's shoulders. Cartman was inches from his face at this moment.

His expression unreadable, Cartman all but yelled in Kyle's face, "You have no fucking idea what I want. So don't act so high and mighty."

Kyle forced himself not to cringe or shirk away, feeling bold he replied evenly, "Well I can tell you don't care. It doesn't take a genius to-"

Cartman grabbed him again, probably to try and strangle him Kyle guessed. Unexpectedly, Cartman was hugging him tightly.

What the hell.

Kyle could feel the heat of Cartman's body against him and decided it was preferable to being strangled, definitely. In fact, he rather liked it.

Cartman finally spoke, "I probably won't ever say this again. But take care of your fucking self Kyle! Do what the doctor said. I enjoy harassing you too much for you to die."

Kyle's eyes widened. Cartman's voice had almost sounded like he was- Crying?! Kyle reached a hand up to Cartman's face to see if his suspicion was correct, but the larger boy jerked away as if he'd been burned at Kyle's touch.

Kyle's head was spinning. He couldn't believe it. This was Cartman. Eric Cartman. A person who did everything for himself and only cared for himself (maybe his mom on the rare occasion), but his attitude just then. Kyle had known him long enough to know that Cartman was saying he cared about Kyle in a very rude, fucked up way, but still and yet expressing his concern.

Kyle worked up his courage and scooted in the seat closer to Cartman and touched his arm gently, almost as if he was touching glass.

Cartman didn't move but his voice cut through the stagnant air, "And I meant what I said. You stick near Stan, a teacher, or me at all times. Don't fucking go anywhere by yourself trying to be a damn martyr. Seems like that's what you're good at. Or I will be forced to kill Clyde." Cartman's voice no longer shook.

Kyle turned the light in the front of the car on. He wasn't sure why, but he needed to see Cartman's face now. The usually confident, sadistic expression was absent. All Kyle saw was reserved concern and some other emotion. Maybe the other emotion was fear. Yeah, Kyle guessed. He was probably afraid Kyle would yell at him or call him a liar.

The redhead knew that Cartman wasn't lying and awkwardly hugged his enemy, er friend, fine, frienemy.

Cartman slowly returned the hug pulling Kyle nearly into his lap.

"I-" Cartman began, but then Kyle turned his head. Piercing green eyes met chocolate brown ones. "Nevermind." Cartman said. And Kyle knew not to ask even though he was curious as to what his friend would say. He decided after that confession; he could consider Cartman a friend at least provisionally.

The two hugged for a little while longer.

Cartman and Kyle made light conversation the rest of the way, ignoring the intimate moment between them.

"See you tomorrow, Kyle." Cartman said as Kyle got out of the car. Kyle grinned and waved before he stepped inside his house.

Cartman felt hot. He touched his face. Oh God no. He was blushing. Fucking Jew and his fucking smile.

But he realized he wasn't mad at Kyle at all. He didn't even care that he had inconvenienced him.

No this was why he became mad as he pulled out of the Broflovski's driveway. He had never blushed from someone else's smile before. Only from embarrassment.

At least it was too dark for Kyle to see. That would only raise more questions that Cartman himself didn't know the answers to.

"Kyle! Where were you? We were all worried sick." His mom scolded him while hugging him.

"I'm fine, Mom. I was hanging out with Cartman."

Both his mom and dad made disapproving faces.

Sheila continued, "I don't understand why any of you even talk to that boy. He's a detriment to society. He is as disgusting as his mother, probably has the same profession as her as well. He is beneath you Kyle."

Kyle had the sudden urge to defend Cartman.

Gerald caught the air of tension and set his paper down, sighing inwardly. Why can't I get a break?!

"Ike is already asleep. Kyle, I'm glad you're home safely but you know better than to hang out with friends on a school night. Let's discuss this at a later date."

Kyle smiled sheepishly. Good old Dad. "Night mom, night dad." Kyle went to go upstairs.

"What's in the bag Kyle?" His mom inquired.

"Just some snacks from Cartman's." Kyle added quickly, "They're okay for me to eat I promise."

"Goodnight Kyle, but this conversation is far from over young man."

A/N: I liked this chapter a lot. It's also a lot longer than usual, hopefully to make up for my lack of updating and the fact I'm about to go on vacation. Review please!


End file.
